Why do these things only happen to me!
by SilverOfTheMoon
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. pain in the heart and who are you?

**Crossoverlover101: Hi, I'm so happy that you all going to read my first story that I post in fanfiction **

**someone's come's in**

**the person said: Hi **

**Crossoverlover101: HI Kagome what happen?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha said that I am going to die because I am stupid. Starts to cry**

**crossoverlover101: Don't get mad you going to get a better boyfriend!**

**Hiei: Hn, Can you get on with the story already women.**

**Disclaimer: Crossoverlover101: I don't own Inuyasha ans YYH**

* * *

**"talking"**

'**thinking'**

* * *

**With Kagome and the gang**

**(Kagome POV)**

**As we sat in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha looked up to the forest.**

**"What's wrong Inuyasha?"**

**"I smell something be back later. "**

**"Whatever Inuyasha, Sango-chan will you like to go to the hot spring's with me?"**

**"Yes Kagome-chan."**

**"Would you two ladies like me to joying you?" ask you know who Miroku.**

**Sango and I look at him with a death glare.**

**Than Sango said "If you come, I will kill you."**

**"Mommy can I come too?"ask Shippo**

**"If Sango say it's ok with it."He then did his puppy dog eyes to her and ask "Can I go with you pleeeeeaaaassssse."**

**"Ok Shippo you can come but you if I fine you near the hot springs you will die."**

'**You could see the fire around her body, and this is how they show there love for each other.'**

**"Ok lets go Sango-chan."**

**"K, be back later."**

* * *

**With the YYH gang**

**"What do you want toddler that I had to cancel a date with Keiko again!"yelled Yusuke**

**"DON'T CALL ME TODDLER!" yelled Koenma**

**"What do you need from us Koenma?"ask Kurama**

**"I want you to look for the person that has the Shikon-no-Tame."said Koenma**

**"I though that was just a story." said Kurama**

**"As did we Kurama. "said Koenma**

**"What his name, and how much power do he have?"ask Kuwabara**

**"It's a she and ... shecanbeatyouallinablinkofaneye." sad a really tried Koenma**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Her name is Kagome and she dose not know she's a demon, that why I need u to get her and bring her here so she can help u on your mission, OH and don't cross her she has a sister that will kill protect her." said Koenma**

**"HOW THE HELL MY SISTER BECAME DEMON AND WHEN DID SHE****HAVE A SISTER?" ask/scream Yusuke**

**"How is it you're her sister?"ask Koenma**

**"She was adopted than went to live with my 'father'."said Yusuke **

**"Will it says she and her sister are demons because there parent were demons, we don't know what kind they are yet." said Koenma**

**"Dose she know she have a sister?"ask Yusuke**

**"No." said Koenma**

**"That sound like someone we know." said Yusuke**

**He look at the dark corner that Hiei in.**

**"Hn."**

**"Kurama and Hiei you two are also going to Yusuke school."said Koenma**

**"Ok." said Kurama**

**"Hn." said Hiei**

**" Oh and Botan will help you on this mission."said Koenma**

* * *

**With the gang in Kead hut**

**"Hey have anyone see Inuyasha yet?"ask Kagome**

**"No Lady Kagome we don't know where he is."said Miroku**

**"Well I was going to fine him to tell him that I have to go back home in 12 days for school."**

**"Ok be back soon."**

**Than Kagome walk off to the woods.**

**"Miroku do you think he's with her? ask Sango**

**"I don't know Lady Sango but let's hope not."stated Miroku**

* * *

**With Kagome**

**(Kagome POV)**

'**Will there is the tree he pinned was to.' I thought**

**Just than I herd 2 voices.**

'**Who do those voices belong to?' I thought**

**As I got near I understand who the voices belong to, Inuyasha and Kikyou. As I got to the place they were. I saw something that I wish I never saw at all. It was Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing agents a tree.(sorry for all those who are Kikyou and Inuyasha fans it just goes with the plot)**

'**What the fuck!'**

* * *

**With the YYH**

**"So Yusuke is your cosine hot?"ask Kuwabara**

**"If you hit on her I pity you."said Yusuke**

**Everyone was shock that Yusuke pity someone.(O.O Who knew that he can pity someone O.O oh, wait I knew! -)**

**"Will when dose school start Yusuke ?"ask Kurama**

**"Um...in um...12 days I think."said Yusuke**

**"Ok well guys I got to go got to get our uniforms."side Botan**

**"Okay, we will see you later Botan." said Kurama**

**Than Botan walk away.(Crossoverlover101: She can't fly because of the humans)**

* * *

**With Kagome**

'**What the fuck, How could you Inuyasha! You said that you love and you'll never betray me!' scream Kagome in her mind**

**As if Kikyou read Kagome mind she ask "Inuyasha do you love me or my reincarnation and if you love me will you see me each night?"ask Kikyou**

**"I love you that silly girl think I love her because I said it so she can try harder to find the shards faster and yes, I will see you each night." Inuyasha said**

**"Well there is one more thing I need you to do."said Kikyou**

**"What is it love?"ask Inuyasha**

**"I can't live any longer with out the rest of my soul, can you get it for me?"ask Kikyou**

'**No as a friend say no!' scream/thought Kagome**

**"Of course my love I will ki..."he never go to finish what he was saying because someone push agents the tree with the person hand on his neck**

**"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT MY SISTER OR ****YOU WILL DIE!****"the person said/scream**

**Just then an arrow hit Inuyasha in the heart.**

**"Well Kikyou it seems that you killed your 'lover' as you called it."**

**"INUYASHA!"scream Kikyou, she than scream "YOU WILL DIE!"**

**Than she notched a arrow and let it fly. The person doge it easily.**

**"Are you going to cry baby?"the person said in a mocking/laughing voice**

**"Just DIE YOU BITCH"she scream**

**"No I kind of have a life unlike you."the person said**

**Just than an arrow hit the person hood and nock it of the person and it was a...**

* * *

**crossoverlover101: no flames plz I am trying my best here thanks for reading**

**Kagome: R&R**


	2. finding out what are you

Crossoverlover101: I will like to than you all who is reading this.

Inuyasha: why do you have to kill me in the first chapter

Crossoverlover101: Because I have to just remember This my story and at the end of it people I need you to do something. :)

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Kagome**_

$Sliver$

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or YYH I do own the plot.

* * *

Preview:

"Of course my love I will ki..."he never go to finish what he was saying because someone push agents the tree with at the person hand on his neck

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT MY SISTER OR**YOU WILL DIE**"the person said/scream

Just then an arrow hit Inuyasha in the heart.

"Well Kikyou it seems that you killed your 'lover' as you called it."

"INUYASHA!"scream Kikyou, she than scream "YOU WILL DIE!"

Than she notched a arrow and let it fly. The person doge it easily.

"Are you going to cry baby?"the person said in a mocking/laughing voice

"Just DIE YOU BITCH"she scream

"No I kind of have a life unlike you."the person said

Just than an arrow hit the person hood and nock the coot of the person and it was a...

* * *

Now:

A girl she have black hair with her white bangs in the front and with red highlights and blue tips in the back. You could not see her eyes because her bangs was covering it but you could see a bandana on her forehead. She was 2 inches below Hiei. (Yes she is smaller than Hiei I know is so sad but Kagome is um her sides because...wait you will have to read the 3rd or the 4th chapter I have yet to figure that part out yet.) She have black baggy pants, a baggy black with red flames shirt and a LONG baggy jacket that was under the other one. When she look up one eye is bloody red and the other is ices blue.

"It seams your arrow mess up my over coat, well I think that I should pull off your head for that don't you?" ask the girl

"You could not do that of you try demon, after all you are a demon and I could just kill you right now with my miko powers." said Kikyou

"So you saying I can't block someone else miko powers, oh and the name Sliver got it?" said the person now identify as Silver

"Of course because demons can't block miko powers and I don't really care about your 'name'." said Kikyou as she notch an arrow at Silver

"Oh but I am not only a demon, miko I am also a miko and I'm a demon from Hell and haven and by the way you really need to see where you are aiming that arrow you could have killed me."said Silver with the last part in a fake sad as she jump up and block the arrow.

"Um...who are you and how is it you called me your sister?" ask a very clueless Kagome

"We can talk later right now something happening." said Silver in her border voice

Than she punch kikyou in the gut and kick her. Kikyou try to do a back flip to kick her on head but miss. Sliver than disappear and reappear behind Kikyou she put her hand though the part where her heart should have been at. Kikyou screamed and failed to the ground dead. Most of the souls flew away but 2. They was black, white, red, pink, midnight blue, gray, light blue, green and any other color you can tink of. They flew to them(Silver and Kagome) and went inside them. Than Kagome felled unconscious.

"Great now where is a village around here.?"Silver asked...to herself

* * *

**'With the YYH gang'**

"How can it be my little cousin is a demon, have all that power and have a sister?"ask Yusuke to no one

_**Ding-dong**_

"Who the hell is there!" screamed Yusuke

"Open up Yusuke its me Kurama with Kuwabara and Hiei."said Kurama

"You sound like Kurama and you ack like Kurama but are you really Kurama?" said Yusuke with a grin

"Open up before I kick this door down human."said a very pissed up Hiei

"Ok, ok keep your hands or foot to yourself."said Yusuke

"What do you want?"ask Yusuke

"Will it seems Koenma found some info on that girl I think her name was um..."said Kuwabara

"Kagome "said Yusuke

"Oh yea"said Kuwabara

"So what is it?"ask Yusuke

"Will it seems that she and her sister are demons from haven and hell a.k.a they are unbeatable and forbidding so we should not try to make them do anything they don't want to do."said Kurama

"Well I could have told you that. "ask/said Yusuke

"Whatever bye now."said Yusuke

But before he could close the door Kurama push it back open.

"That's not all Yusuke it seems if they don't join us Koenma going to have to ...kill them when they are in there in there weak stage and that's once a mount for the rest of the year, also if we don't kill them then and they go to our enemy we will die got it.?"said Kurama with a sad face

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BABY!" scream Yusuke wile standing up with his right hand in a big fist

"Yusuke that's only for back up an..."but Kurama did not get to fines

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT WAS A BACK UP HE IS NOT AND I REPEAT IS NOT GOING TO KILL THEM!"scream Yusuke that is still in the same places but is look like he is going to kill someone.

Yusuke than called Botan and tell her to make a portal to Koenma office.

She than came and ask "What you want with Koenma Yusuke?"

"I GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Yusuke

Botan jumped and hid behind Kurama.

"O...ok Yusuke."she made two portals one for her to go to the other side of the world to get some people that die and the other to take them to the rekai.

They went in and wend they outside Koenma office and Yusuke kick the door open to get in.

"WHERE ARE YOU KOENMA!" screamed Yusuke

"What do you want Yusuke?"said a very mad Koenma 'This better be important if he made me stop eating my food' he thought as he look with hate in his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING TO TRY AND KILL KAGOME AND HER SISTER EVEN IF THEY DON'T JOINING THE GROPE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN SAYING THAT! IF YOU EVER TRY IT I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF AND THAN MAKE SHORE THAT YOU CAN'T COME BACK!" screamed Yusuke and during all the screaming all of his team mates beside Hiei was trying to hold him down.

Koenma look sacred at Yusuke and he was peeing in his pants.(haha)

* * *

**'With Silver and Kagome'**

"Man you are a hand full."Silver said to no one agin.

"That's it!"she screamed when Kagome dig her claw in her.

$Kagome wake up$

_**Not now mommy**_

$I am not your mother!$

_**Ahhhhhh!**_

Than Kagome jump up 30 feet high in the air.

Silver just keep looking at her.

* * *

To Be Continue.

Sorry it is so short well anyway I need you all to vote for me.

Poll:

Inuyasha and Kikyou come back to life good this time

or

Inuyasha and Kikyou say dead

WELL R&R


	3. Finding out who you are

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

Hiei

_**Kagome**_

Kurama

Youko

$Sliver$

* * *

Preview:

**'With Silver and Kagome'**

"Man you are a hand full."Silver said to no one agin.

"That's it!"she screamed when Kagome dig her claw in her.

$Kagome wake up$

_**Not now mommy**_

$I am not your mother!$

_**Ahhhhhh!**_

Than Kagome jump up 30 feet high in the air.

Silver just keep looking at her.

* * *

Now:

'**With Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede in Kaede's hut.(wow that was long)****'**

(It's the morning)

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"scream Sango as she hit Miroku on the head

"We are trying to think up ways to find Kagome-chan, what is going in your head!!!!!"scream Sango once's more

"I know Lady Sango but maybe Lady Kagome just went home." said Miroku

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Shippo

"Shippo I am shore that Lady Kagome went home and is going to come back soon."

"Ah young Shippo thy need to know that ye needs to have fath in Kagome." said a very wise person name Kaede (Yay I put her in as a wise person)

Everyone looked at Kaede forgotten that she is there.

"..."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the morning.

* * *

'**With the YYH gang****'**

"Um you guys it morning do you think that we should stop Yusuke from killing Koenma now?" ask Kurama

"Hn"

"NO SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Koenma

_**(15 minuteness later)**_

They some how got him off Koenma and now he (Yusuke) is tied up in a chair.

Fox

Yes Hiei?

How did the detective got the toddler again?

I think that...

flash back

After Yusuke yelled at Koenma and Koenma peed in his pants they were going to leave than Koenma open his moth again.

"Than your mission is to bring them here so I can ask them a few things and try to have them join your group." said Koenma

"F YOU MOTHER F!!!!!!!!!!!!"scream Yusuke as he got up.

Than he jump up 20 feet high and pine Koenma on the floor and start to kick and punch Koenma until they stop him.

End flash back

Hn

bye to you too

Than the mine link was close. When they was talking Koenma said that they are going to the past to at lest bring them here. Than Yusuke said "YOU MAKE THEM DO ANYTHING THEY DO NOT WANT TO DO I WILL KILL YOU!" he said this with his middle finger up in the air pointing at Koenma (lol :P). But before he can attack him agin Koenma called Botan to bring them to the past and fast. So they all fell in the portal that Botan made but not before Yusuke say. "I'LL GET YOU KOENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**With Kagome and Sliver **

When Kagome was fully awake she kept on glaring at Sliver until she said "Never do that again."

"Ok I won't do that agin."

"Thank you, any way tell me every thing about us."

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ! WHAT DON'T YOU GET!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Silver

Than Kagome started to look as she going to cry, "O..Ok I guess I will never find out about our past."

Silver than sight "Ok ok well first you are a demon from hell and haven with miko powers. Well in 5 days is our birthday, ne?"

"Yes, why you ask?"ask Kagome

Well what day is that and how old are we going to be?" ask Silver

"Um I think it is the 18 and we are going to be 17, yea it's going to be the 18 and we are going to be 17."said Kagome

"Well since you found out that you are a demon and you will now became a ningen every month on the 18 for 1 year, that day we will be weak so people will want to use that information against us so make shore who you tell this information to is a good person and not an enemy, ok?"said Silver

"Ok, but why do we need to hid this information?"asked Kagome

"I was going to get there, well it is because we're both Hell and Haven angels and demons and that is forbidding, but our parents didn't care just as long they could be together. Well the didn't count the fact that their parents did care, so the people in both Haven and Hell came together to kill them, but on that same day we wore born so now our parents are in a prison that connect the 5 worlds. Have any questions?"

"Yes I do."said a near to cry Kagome

"What are they? Before I continue."said Silver

"Well for start why were their parents so..so..so mean to them if there love them why did they do it and how did we lived if it was that day we were born, how did we got separated and what are the 5 worlds?"ask a now crying Kagome

Sliver than took her and brought her near and said in a kind voice. "Well they had to think what will happen when we were born will we be with haven or hell? Will we embrace darkness or light? Will we be bad or good? The list goes on and on. For the second one they did not know we are going to be born so soon, so our parents never really saw us. We got separated because our Mother took you to her friend house and our Father took me to the forest to live. This is so becausehe had to hid me before they found him, so that at I can live. For the last question the 5 world in the future were we live at, um well 2 of the worlds are Hell and Haven the other 3 are the human realm it is also know as the ningen-kai, the spirit realm that is also know as rekai, and the demon realm that is also know as makai. Do you get it now?" ask Silver as she continued to hold Kagome.

"Yes, you may continue."said Kagome

"Well the human realm is were you lived I lived every were besides Haven and Hell. That is why I know almost everything about anything and how I know about our parents. It is because I lived in the spirit realm. I know, I know how can someone live in rekai when they are not dead. Well it is because that was my one of my many homes. I lived there when I was 1 because my step 'grandma' found me walking around and took me to her home she died 1 years later. Than when I was 6 I lived in both demon and human world 1 to live in and 1 to go to school in and that's all I am telling you."

"Yea I think that all for today too it is getting late and we really should go to sleep ok?"ask Kagome

"Yea let me get food first ok?"said Silver

"Ok come back soon."said Kagome

"Ok be right back"said Silver

Than Sliver went to the forest and disappear. 10 minutes later Kagome was beyond bored.

"What taking her so long!" Kagome screamed

* * *

**With the YYH gang **

"I can't believed that he think that I will do that to them!"screamed Yusuke for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 that hour.

"OK, OK WE KNOW NOW CAN YOU JUST STOP THAT!!!!"screamed Kuwabara

* * *

To Be Continue

Crossoverlover101: Hope you like it sorry it is still short I will have to fix that one day well BYE BYE!!

Poll:

Inuyasha and Kikyou come back to life good this time

or

Inuyasha and Kikyou say dead

WELL R&R


	4. how they all meet

SilverOfTheMoon: Oi(Hey) sorry for some reason my family didn't want me to go on the computer for that long. Well here is your 4th chapter and Happy Belated Labor day :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

(flashbacks' & other things)

**Hiei**

**Kagome**

_**Kurama**_

_**Youko**_

_Silver_

* * *

__**Preview:**

"Yea I think that all for today too it is getting late and we really should go to sleep ok?"ask Kagome

"Yea let me get food first ok?"said Silver

"Ok come back soon."said Kagome

"Ok be right back"said Silver

Than Silver went to the forest and disappear. 10 minutes later Kagome was beyond bored. 

"What taking her so long!" Kagome screamed

* * *

**With the YYH gang **

"I can't believed that he think that I will do that to them!"screamed Yusuke for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 that hour.

"OK, OK WE KNOW NOW STOP THAT!!!!" screamed Kuwabara

* * *

**Now:**

**With the YYH gang **

"Hey you guys, Youko said 'That we should split up and if and when you fine them call minna(everyone)'."said Kurama.

"Wow he really said something smart." said Yusuke.

"Yea for ones." said Kuwabara.

"He also say's that you two better Shizuka ni(shut up) before he comes out and beat you two hell" said Kurama.

"Hn, can we go now?"ask/said Hiei

'Yea', 'whatever' and 'sure' was heard before the spilt up.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Man! It's been 20 min's since she left where did she go!?!?!"

"Hey keep it down there I am trying to think." Something said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kagome.

"Wh... Who was that?"Kagome sutured as she looked around.

"Up here you girl."it said again.

"Huh?"Kagome said as she looked to a tree that has two eyes and a month on it.

Kagome stared at it for a minutes than she screamed...again.

"WILL YOU BE QUITE GIRL!"it screamed

Kagome stop screaming to sink in the information.

"Kami(god) how could Silver-sama tell me to babysit someone like you. Really how canYOU be related to Silver-sama." said the tree.

"Um I don't know why are you picking on me when I don't even know your name." said Kagome.

"I am not I'm just telling you the truth and my name Bob." said the tree now know as Bob.

(Ok people for the next few things it is B- for Bob and K- for Kagome.)

K-"When did she did that by the way?"

B-"Did what?"

K-"Tell you to protect me."

B-"Oh she told me in her mind."

K-"Than do you know when she coming back and what she going to bring?"

B-"Soon most likely and she also most likely to bring that's not meat."

K-"She doesn't like meat?"

B-"It's not that she doesn't like meat it is that she HATES it when people eat's meat."

K-"Why?"

B-"Can't tell you."

K-"Why can't you tell me?"

B-" 'Cause you don't know her past."

K-"Than how does she knows my past?"

B-"Did she look into your eyes?"

K-"Yea but what does that has to do with anything?"

B-"Well she has this thing about when she looks into you eyes that she can see your past and little parts of your future."

K-"Why?"

B-"Well she does it to predict your next moves."

K-"Why?"

B-"Why do you always say 'why' in your sentences?"

K-"I don't know. It just happens to me...Hey I didn't say it!"

B-"Well give Lady Silver 10 more minutes ok well I am going to sleep."

K- "Ok Oyasumi (good night) Bob-san."

B- "Oyasumi Kagome-sama."

(Back to regular writing/typing.)

* * *

**With Hiei**

**Hiei's POV**

'Man, why do **I** have to look for two **GIRLS!!!!!**' I screamed in my head.

I was running though the east part of the forest when I heard two 'Oyasumi' and thought 'maybe that is them.' So I ran thought the forest faster so that this dame mission could be over with.

When I got there I saw one of the dame girls and a sleeping tree. The girl seems to be writing something in a book.

* * *

**With Kagome**

When Bob was fully asleep Kagome took out my journal and started to wright in it.

Dear Journal,

Hey! Well just to let you tell you I found out that I have a sister. Tell you the details later I fell a strong present coming near me and fast. Oyasumi.

-Kagome

When Kagome was done she looked up saw 2 crimson eyes looking at her. Hiei and Kagome stared at each other for 10 minutes than Kagome start asking things like "who are you, What's your name, How old are you, and Are you like me?" and so on like that.

Hiei was getting really angry. "Onna (woman) be quite Hn, Hiei, 18, don't know and come with me."

"I can't I am waiting for my sister." said Kagome.

"Hn, she coming with us. Now hurry." said a very mad Hiei 'I can't believe she made me talk so much.' he also thought.

"Oh, ok she most likely send you than, ok than where are we going?"ask/said Kagome.

"Hn."said Hiei.

"Whatever let's go."said Kagome

"Hn."said Hiei again than he started to walk where he felt Kurama at.

* * *

**With Silver**

**Silver POV**

When I left Kagome I started to look for a village. When I did found one they said that they didn't have any food to give me. Than I told the that I hate it when people lie to me so I killed those people who lied. When I found out that they only have meat I put it all on fire and had the souls of those animals rest in peace.

I was walling thought the forest when I felt someone doing something to the tree's. I ran to where he was and though ' hmmmmmmm maybe I should-' my thought was cut short when I heard him say "Come out demon."

**End of Silver POV**

* * *

**With Kurama when they spilt up**

Kurama was walking thought the forest when he notice that some of the trees didn't have water in them. So him being him he gave them water.

_**Hey red.**_

_**Yea.**_

_**Who are we looking for?**_

_**The 2 sisters remember**_.

_**Nope.**_

_**sight**_

_**Hey.**_

_**What**_

_**There's a demon in that tree.**_

_**What tree**_

_**The one with the eyes and mouth.**_

_**WHAT.**_

Kurama look at the tree and saw the demon was a girl and she was not even trying to hid herself. Than he said "Come out demon."

Silver stay there just starting at him.

Who are you?" ask Kurama.

"A girl."she said.

"Ok let's try something else. What's your name?"ask/ said Kurama.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Silver.

"Ok here, My name is Kurama, I am 18 years old and I am a guy."said Kurama

"..."was Silver replay.

"Ok now can you tell me what's your name and age."said Kurama.

"Silver, 17 on the 18th and I am an older sister."she said

"Are you two twins?" ask Kurama.

"Yea and we will not go with you peacefully to your boss."she said.

"How...how did you know?"he ask

"I know more than you think."she said.

Just than two people cam out of the bushes. The first one was taller one of the two was gloomy. The second one was happy and look just like Silver.

"...KAGOME, why did you leave where I left you with Bob." said a very pissed off Silver

Silver eyes stared to turn gray.

"Um... I thought you sent Hiei to get me." said Kagome who in-turn was hiding behind Hiei.

Just than Silver push Hiei out of the way and pulled Kagome in a headlock and dragging her to the places they were last in.

"Where are we going?"ask Kagome

"The place I left you at."said an emotionless Silver who still had her dark gray eyes.

Than trees blocked there path. "Stop right there we have to take you two to our boss so that-" Kurama began but Silver interrupted him and said "We can't join your group as a spirited detective and just to tell you, you really don't want me as an enemy." Kagome finally got out of the headlock and was going to run because they was ice covering everything.

"Um, Silver what-"Kagome stared but stop when she saw Silver with dark gray wings.

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

_**So people I want to ask you something who do u think Silver will end up with?**_

_**Well here are your: **_

_**Poll:**_

_Come back Alive:_

**Inuyasha:2**

**Kikyou:0**

_Stay dead:_

**Inuyasha:1**

**Kikyou:3**


	5. altogether now

**SilverOfTheMoon: Hey sorry for the fact I didn't update as soon as I thought I have been having writers block and school been hell. So many essays! I hate it HATE IT! Oh and people guess what I in a basketball and some other thing! Than I have to get grounded because of school that why I hate it so much.**

**Hiei: well if you hate it so much than why do you go?**

**SilverOfTheMoon: Because if I don't my parents(who are crazy) will kill me.**

**Well here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA or YYH really if I did, would I really be writing this?**

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

(flashbacks' & other things)

**Hiei**

**Kagome**

_**Kurama**_

_**Youko**_

_Silver_

* * *

**(Preview)**

Just than two people came out of the bushes. The first one was taller one of the two was gloomy. The second one looked happy and she also looks just like Silver.

"...KAGOME, why did you leave where I left you with Bob." said a very pissed off Silver

Silver eyes stared to turn gray.

"Um . . . I thought you sent Hiei to get me." Said Kagome whom In-turn was hiding behind Hiei.

Just than Silver push Hiei out of the way and pulled Kagome in a headlock and dragging her to the places they were last in.

"Where are we going?"ask Kagome

"The place I left you at."Said an emotionless Silver who still had her dark gray eyes.

Than trees blocked their path. "Stop right there. We have to take you two to our boss so that..."

Kurama began but Silver interrupted him and said "We can't join your group as a spirited detective and just to tell you, you really don't want me as an enemy." Kagome finally got out of the headlock and was going to run because they were ice covering everything.

"Um, Silver what . . . "Kagome stared but then stop when she saw Silver with dark gray wings.

* * *

**(Now)**

"Yes Kagome."Silver said while staring at her.

"Um, well what happen to you?" ask Kagome.

"Nothing now get on my back." Said Silver.

"Why where are we going?" ask Kagome.

"To your house in the future." Said Silver.

"Um but what about those two?" ask Kagome.

"I will just leave them here." Said Silver.

"I don't think that is nice."Said Kagome.

"I don't think the fact you left Bob without my permission is 'nice'."Said Silver.

"I told you I thought that you sent Hiei to get me!" scream Kagome.

"Well stop thoughing and start thinking" said Silver.

"Well excuse me for not being a perfect being." Said Kagome.

"You're excuse." Said Silver.

"Why you . . . you . . . you . . . arr.!"screamed Kagome.

"Wow you have a limited vocabulary." Said Silver.

"Why you! Why are you so mean?!" screamed/ask/said Kagome.

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't want to know." Said Silver(like me!).

"I HATE YOU!"screamed Kagome.

"Almost every person whom I have meet said that to me what makes you and different?"said a very bored Silver.

"..."said minna(everyone) who was in the area.

"What are you doing Silver?! Get Kagome and fly out!"said a different voice that was in a tree.

"Hai. Hai. Hai.(yes/yea)"said Silver.

Silver respired her wings which were black and white. Black on right and white on the left side. She grabs Kagome and was going to fly when a vine came around her leg.

"Dame it to HELL!"screamed Silver.

After she said that the vine moved away from her and went around people what was in the tree legs and pulled them out of it. Three girls almost fell on each other if it wasn't for the one that looked the youngest. She cut the vines and push the other two girls away from her in different direction. They landed on there their feet.

"That was close."said the oldest girl.

"Well if your fat ass didn't talk maybe we could have stayed hidden!" said the one whom looks to be in the second to oldest girl.

"..."said the youngest who just went over there and bang them on the head.

"Ow! Why you did that!" they screamed together at the youngest girl.

All did she said was "Act your age not your show size."

"Well since all of you have fell off the tree . . . "Silver began

"OI (hey)KUWABARA I THINK I HERD SOMETHING OVER HERE!" screamed someone that sounded like Yusuke

"Ok! Ok I'm coming." Said Kuwabara

When they got in the area, they saw what the didn't expected.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Polls**

**Live:2**

**Die:3**

**MINNA!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**They will stay dead if you don't vote and PLZ don't kill me because of the shortness because I have to go out and I had so many things to do pules reading other people fanfictions to get inspired.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY JANE! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ:) :P XP**


	6. LET'S FIGHT!

**SilverOfTheMoon: Yo I am so sorry I haven't been updating because I have writers block and I am writing a Sora/Riku fic now from Kingdom Hearts.**

**SOTM: I'm going to use this for now on much easier on me. :) enjoy this chapter :)**

**SOTM: Aldo the polls are close. Hardly anyone was voting so I'm just going to closed it now. Well Inuyasha and Kikyou are coming back. I feel sorry for her so that's why. - That is final and thats all. I will like to give special thanks to:**

**animegurl088: thanks here you go chapter 6 :)**

**Christina109: Here you go the update:) hope you like**

**SangolovesLance: I'm very glad you like the story :) hope you like this chapter and**** I'm so sorry about that its because I used to call Silver Kana when I first put it up but then the account I put it on got reported because of the way I killed off Kikyou I responded in the next chapter and each time I put it up they said they are spelling misstate **

**Purefire16: well you'll just find out who the girls are now hope you like:)**

**loveangle13: WOW thanks and I will now that I have more time to write I am going to try to put one up every week end or even every other day because I hadn't updated since last year November and here's the next chapter :)**

**Vitanie Tora: I'm sorry I have not updated for a long time I hope that you like it!**

**S. T. Nickolian: I'm sorry I have not updated for a long time I hope that you like it!**

**Shadow Blood Angel: I'm sorry I have not updated for a long time I hope that you like it!**

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

(flashbacks' & other things)

**Hiei**

**Kagome**

_**Kurama**_

_**Youko**_

_Silver_

* * *

(Preview)

"OI (hey)KUWABARA I THINK I HERD SOMETHING OVER HERE!" screamed someone that sounded like Yusuke

"Ok. Ok I'm coming." Said Kuwabara

When they got in the area, the saw what the didn't expected

* * *

(Now)

**(Flashback with Yusuke point of view)**

As I walk down my side I thought to myself 'When I get back to the sprit world I'm going to kill Koenma,' and so on.

Than I heard a voice screamed out "Get Back Demon!"

I ran there and saw a old man running at the demon with a sword. The demon being stronger than he was so he was nock into a tree.

My body just move and I started to fight the demon and won!

I thought 'Man how do I get into these things.'

He said "Thank you very much and as a token of my gratitude I shill give you 100gold coins." the old man than gave me the coins and left to his village. Than I started to walk again do a path the felt it lead no where. Than I saw Kuwabara walking in front of me most likely daydreaming about his not so hidden crush on Yukina.

"Yo Kuwabara!! Wake up and walk strait!"

Kuwabara just continued to sleep.

'He's ignoring me!'I thought.

'Ok so how about...' "OMG YUKINA IS ELOPING WITH TOUYA!!!!"

"WHAT! NO!!!!! YUKINA DO LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed.

"She's not even here Kuwabaka." I said

"Huh? When did u get here Urameshi?"he ask.

"..."was my reply.

"Urameshi? When did you get here?" he ask again.

"..."was again my reply but I was getting angrier by the second.

He open his mouth to speak once again but I interrupted him.

"When the fuck do you think I got here?"I ask.

"A minute ago."was his oh so smart reply.

"I was here before you! You dumb ass! I wouldn't be surprise in Yukina DOES elope with someone."I told him

"WHAT! TAKE THE BACK URAMESHI!"he screamed.

"Whatever lets go."I told him

We walked for a good 15 minute before I heard something.

"OI (hey)KUWABARA I THINK I HERD SOMETHING OVER HERE!" I screamed at Kuwabara

"Ok. Ok I'm coming." Said Kuwabara

When we got in the area, I saw what the didn't expected.

**(Yusuke POV End)**

* * *

**With Kagome, Silver, Hiei, Kurama and the other people**

"..."was what everyone said when they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What the hell happen here!?!?!?"screamed Yusuke

"Well who are you?" asked Silver

When Yusuke looked at Kagome next to Silver who had an annoying look on her face, he screamed, "Kagome get over here! Away from that demon!

Now take a second and think how would you feel if 1) You went to a place where they only served meat when you don't eat it. 2) A HUMAN boy is telling your little sister what to do, and 3) You want to get out of this era where there no good books to read.

"Um...Yusuke I don't think that's such a good idea."said Kagome who is still in the air with Silver

"Nana."said Silver

"Yes Silver?" said Nana(Seven)Tthe youngest)

"Hana."said Silver

"Yea Silver?" Said Hana(Flower)(The second oldest)

"Sakura."said Silver

"Hmmm."said Sakura(Cherry blossoms)(The oldest)

"Take Kagome and get out of here. I'll join you to open the portal. Ok? Let me just deal with these...Bakas."said Silver

"What makes them bakas Silver?"asked Hana

"They got a warning from my brother yet they still try to take us."said Silver

"Who's your brother Silver if I may ask." asked Kurama

"Well since you know him I don't mind telling you him. Even if he have forgotten me already. It is Koenma. Though we are not related by blood. Though before you die I'm going to tell you one thing."said Silver

All the Spirit detectives then went on guard.

"What is it?" asked Kurama with his rose whip out.

"You all are Bakas." said Silver

"What?" they asked(well not Hiei)

Then all of a suddenly the air was filled with dark smoke and the spirit detectives fainted.

* * *

**30 Minuets Later**

**(Kurama's Pov)**

When I woke up I heard voices one of them sounded like Koenma and the other a woman?

"Well Silver it seems that we have come to an agreement." I heard Koenma said

'Silver wasn't that the girl that we fought?' I thought to myself

"No we did not DEAR BROTHER. I still do not know why you told you spirit detective to try and kill me and my sister, and I WILL not work with you if I do not find out NOW." she said.

**Hey Youko you awake?**

_**Yea what you need?**_

**Do you know anything about a person named Silver and why is my body stiff?**

_**Well no not to my memories that I have do I remember a person named Silver, but that person that you fought was named Silver right?**_

**Yea, why?**

_**No reason. Well anyway I know why your body is stiff do you know what was in the smoke that you inhaled was?**_

**No what was it?**

_**Well it is a smoke that only a midnight fox demon can create.**_

**But aren't those hidden?**

_**Yea so you need to find out who is it then you can cure it.**_

**How?**

_**Well you need a strand of hair then a strand of hair of everyone that was effected and burned it.**_

**Ok thank you. Now before you asked no you can't go out.**

_**Awwwww. Come on please!!!!!!**_

**No!**

Then I locked him in the box in the back of my mind and heard "...get a strand of hair from each of there heads ok?"

"Yes Silver."

Then I felt a strand of hair being pluck from my hair.

A few moments later I was able to move.

"You can move demons they is no stopping you now. Hiei, Kurama."

When I opened I saw that I was in the rekai world, and standing right in front of me was the sisters, Koenma, and the other 3 people I saw there.

"Well since I'm done here lets go. Oh and dear brother expect a visit from father, and my answer is still no." said Silver

"But Silver we need you help!" Koenma screamed while

"Ugggh what is with the noises...Hey it's you! What are you doing here?" I heard Yusuke yelled.

"Urameshi what are you yelling about?" I heard Kuwabara asked as he woke up.

**(End of Kurama's Pov)**

"Fox get up already there is no after effect since we did it before 8 hours. So. Get. Up. You too teme (baster)." said Silver

"What did you say ama (bicth)?" said Hiei

"You heard me teme. You should have not tricked Kagome." She said as Kurama got up.

"I didn't tricked her I told her the truth plus it's your own fault for leaving her alone without protection." Said Hiei

"You little demon! How dare you speak to your superiors in that matter! I can have you killed in lest then a minute and if you think that, that little baby over there can stop me think again! You have no right to even talk to her, let alone look at her! If you ever even think that you can get near her think again! Also DEAR BROTHER" Silver said emphasize on the words 'dear' and 'brother'.

"ye..yes Silver." Said Koenma

"Expect a visit from father tonight. Kagome, Hana, Nana, and Sakura lets go. Botan-chan may you please make a portal for us to leave." Silver said

"HAI Silver-SAMA!!" Botan said happily and made the portal.

"Ja Botan, detectives, and brother." said Silver

Then they went and left rekai.

"Um.. Koenma-sama, who was that?" asked Kurama

"The princess of the 5 different worlds. She and Kagome can say that you should be put to death and every person in all worlds would go after you. They won't even let you take a breath. That's how bad it can be. Hiei and Yusuke out for her and all of you get out of my room!" said Koenma

They all left the room after Botan.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter!

Sorry for the REALLY late update!

Review plz!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
